<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Anakin and Padmé Fuck Obi Wan Up by overall_sin_and_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633784">In Which Anakin and Padmé Fuck Obi Wan Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash'>overall_sin_and_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Obi Wan Kenobi, Dildos, Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom Padme, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Femdom, Lingerie, Multi, Not really crack like the previous work, Padmé is secretly kinky she just doesn’t like it directed at her, Smut, Spanking, Top Anakin Skywalker, mentions of pegging, sub obi wan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of “In Which Anakin Fucks Shit Up” where you guessed it, Padmé and Anakin give Obi Wan the time of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obikin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Edgeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope y’all horny bastards enjoy this! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a while, the three of them were all on Coruscant at the same time. It could be ages before their schedules aligned like this, so Anakin decided it was time to pop the question. He called up Padmé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling! I was just wondering if you’d want to, um, spice up our routine a little bit...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled. “What’d you have in mind? Did you change your mind about wanting to try pegging?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I certainly did not. However, there might be an opportunity for you to try it out on someone else, a far more eager subject.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was almost a purr in her voice. “Obi Wan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you asked him yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I know that he’ll say yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused. “Unfortunately I’m on my period right now so I’m not in the mood to get naked. But... I think I’d quite enjoy watching you two go at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Anakin’s turn to grin. “You could even tell me what to do to him. You usually don’t bring out your domme side around me, but i know you have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé’s breath hitched. “Oh, yes, that’d be amazing. Please ask Obi Wan soon, and call me back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger roger. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan’s eyes went wide. “Seriously? You want us too— and she’s okay with— she’d even—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she’s been waiting for me to invite you over.” Anakin put his hand on his master’s shoulder. “She isn’t a very kinky woman when it comes to her having sex, but apparently she really wants to see us fuck hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Gods.” Obi Wan breathed, trying to keep his cool. “Yes, Anakin. I’ll do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé’s apartment was dim, candles on the bedside tables lighting the room. She herself was sat on the large bed, wearing a loose sleep gown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and locked behind its self as Anakin walked in with Obi Wan in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Skywalker, Padawan Kenobi.” She greeted with a sly smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin grinned. So this was how they were going to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s come to my attention that you’ve been an unruly Jedi apprentice, Obi Wan. Is that true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan straightened his posture. “No, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cocked a brow. “No? Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. “I’m a good Jedi. I was disobedient to my master, yes, but not as a Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin couldn’t help but growl lowly. “Tell mistress Padmé what you did, Padawan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Obi Wan dropped his gaze. “Master told me not to cum without permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé leaned closer. “And did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...yes, I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why would you defy him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—“ Obi Wan bit his lip. “Before he came back and fucked me, I had... been touching myself.” Anakin’s grip on his shoulder tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what needs to happen to him, Master Skywalker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he needs to be taught a lesson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more. Undress him, and both of you join me on the bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin complied, making a show out of peeling off Obi Wan’s robes. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his master was wearing a lacy pair of panties again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The senator’s eyes went wide, her smile even wider. “Oh, Padawan Kenobi...” she purred. “I knew you were pretty, but this is a whole other level.” As Obi Wan was pushed down to the bed, she ran a hand down his chest thoughtfully. “I think I should have someone make you something extra pretty for you to wear... what do you two think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kriff yeah.” Anakin growled, spreading Obi Wan’s legs. Obi Wan only managed a breathy moan of delight. “What should I do to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a moment to think, as though she hadn’t already decided. “Edge him, then spank him until he cums all over those pretty panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that seem fair, my padawan?” Anakin cooed, leaning down to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm-!” Kenobi groaned, wiggling his ass against the satin sheets in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin pulled Obi Wan up and spun him around until the older man’s back was against Anakin’s chest, then Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stuttering out a moan as Anakin’s hand began to rub at the lace clad bulge, Obi Wan let his eyes flutter closed. Another hand came up to pinch at his rosy nipples, now peaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take them off of him, you’ll be able to edge him better.” Padmé chided, lounging near them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan gasped as his erection was freed to the air, slightly embarrassed by how hard he was. “Kark...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin compelled a bottle of lube from the box into his free hand, then generously coated his other hand before resuming stroking Obi Wan’s cock. “Feel good, darling?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm...” Obi Wan sighed, earning a slap to his ass</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Use your words, dear one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé ran her hand through his auburn hair. “Tell him how good it feels.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It— it feels so good, Master.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The senator was ruthless. “What feels so good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master touching my cock, it feels amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin grinned and sped up his hand. “When you’ve been a good boy and learned your lesson, I’m gonna pin you to the bed with your pretty pink ass up and I’m gonna fuck you right in front of my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This earned yet another keen from Obi Wan. “I’m close—“ he whispered, blushing as Padmé chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My my,” She purred. “Do you always fall apart so easily?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, I’m just... not used to being watched.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin jerked him faster, swirling his thumb over the slit on each upstroke, spurred on by the little noises Obi Wan made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan’s eyes went wide. “Master— I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant, Anakin drew his hand away, smirking as Obi Wan wailed and thrashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé pinched his nipple, relishing the frustrated sound it got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while of gentle and teasing touches, Anakin was sure that he was away from the edge again, so he flipped him over and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pull your panties back on. Ass up, Padawan.” He commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man scrambled to comply, readily presenting his pert ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want him to count.” Padmé said with a gleam in her eye. “2 sets of twelve, for your precious attack battalion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan bit his lip. “That’s a lot... what if I cum early?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned. “I have a special punishment for that occasion.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the final piece! I didn’t intend to make the end so fluffy but... I’m glad it turned out that way. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin knelt down and brought the box up to the bed, selecting a firm wooden paddle to use. “Your safe word?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bandomeer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy.” And with that, the fiurst strike sounded, much harder than Padmé or Obi Wan had expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One!” Obi Wan gasped, surprised by the intensity. By ten he was shaking, his arms gave out so he had his face in the bed with his ass up. Once more he was getting close. He messed up on twelve. “F-fuck, twelve!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Anakin paused. “That’s a number I haven’t heard before. Let’s try that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A harsh hit. A desperate wail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé was far too pleased. “Twelve more, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan screwed his eyes shut. Okay, he could do that, he could restrain himself, he was a Jedi, he had excellent self control and— well that was a lie, he came violently at six strikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin clicked his tongue. “Oh, poor baby.” He palmed the front of Obi Wan’s soaked panties. “Did someone make a mess of himself?” When he only got a moan in response, he grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. “Say it, tell me what you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I— I came early.” Obi Wan was blushing red from both shame and exertion. “...because I’m a naughty padawan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are bad.” Padmé chided. “I can’t say that I was rooting for you, but I expected a little more resolve. Such a naughty boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe you had a punishment in mind for him?” Anakin’s lips curled into a mischievous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. “Hand me the box.” Once she had it, she took her time looking for the right item. When she found it, he smiled and shut the box. “Prepare him generously,” she said before turning to Obi Wan, waving a thick dildo in the air. “And you, dear Kenobi, you’re gonna suck on this like it’s Anakin’s cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan came to all fours, gasping as a cool finger pushed inside of him, Anakin’s mech hand in a bruising grip on his hip. He opened his mouth obediently and groaned as the silicon cock filled his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, look at you.” Padmé cooed, using her free hand to stroke his hair. “Taking it like a good boy, oh, you love this, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moan Obi Wan used to answer cut off into a surprised yelp as Anakin curled his finger and found his prostate. Another finger soon joined, and they both worked to constantly stimulate that bundle of nerves. Much to Anakin and Padmé’s delight, his dick was twitching with interest once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A third finger entered just as the dildo was completely sheathed in Obi Wan’s mouth. “Fuck,” Anakin hissed, his mech hand lubing up his neglected cock. “You ready for me, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Partially immobilized due to the toy down his throat, he whimpered his consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin lined up and sank the head of his dick in slowly, leaving it there to taunt Obi Wan, who keened and tried to grind down on it, and then suddenly he slammed fully into his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes rolling back in his head, Obi Wan let out a pleasured scream, choking a bit on the dildo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé was relentless. Despite Obi Wan’s convulsing throat, she matched the pace of Anakin’s thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so kriffing tight, Padawan.” Anakin bit out, hips slamming into the other man’s. “If I didn’t know how much of a filthy slut you are, if think you were a virgin.” He complimented those words with numerous hickeys on Obi Wan’s neck and back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé slid the dildo out of Obi Wan’s mouth, grinning darkly as she watched the trail of spit connecting the toy to Obi Wan’s swollen lips. “What a sight you make, Little Kenobi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin laughed, somehow speeding up. “I can imagine that look on his face. His eyes wet and lips shiny with saliva, cheeks red and breath quivering.” For good measure, he slapped Obi Wan’s red ass, then he froze entirely and slid out, drawing a confused and desperate whine from the older man. “Padmé is projecting her thoughts very loudly into the force.” He yanked Obi Wan’s auburn hair up until Anakin could whisper in his ear. “And she wants you to beg me to let you ride my cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Please, don’t make me, it’s humiliating—“ another strike, another wail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, darling, I won’t give you what you want unless you ask nicely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if I don’t want it?” Obi Wan asked dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin laughed loudly. “Then use your safeword. Say it. Bandomeer. Say it and I’ll stop immediately.” When there was no response, he laughed again and flipped the other man over. “Now then, beg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan swallowed, averting his gaze. “Please,</p>
<p>master, I need your cock...” he gasped as he was slapped across the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me, Obi Wan. Look me in the eyes and beg to ride me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poor Obi Wan swore under his breath. “Kriff, Master, please, please let me ride your fat cock, I need it in me, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smile stretching ear to ear, Anakin rolled them over until Obi Wan was straddling his thighs. “Show Mistress Padmé just how desperate you are for a cock in your ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moaning languidly, Obi Wan slid down on Anakin’s cock, breath stuttering as he sat flush against the younger man’s hips. He rose slowly, testing how it felt, and quickly realized (to both his horror and delight) that the position angled Anakin’s cock directly against his prostate. Fairly soon he was bouncing, a constant stream of whimpers and swears as he rode Anakin like his life depended on it. He didn’t even notice that he’d screwed his eyes shut until Padmé ordered him to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a little keepsake.” She giggled, snapping a photo of Obi Wan as his eyes rolled back in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kark, Obi Wan, you’re getting close aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so kriffing tight, you’re like a damn vice around my dick. I can feel your walls fluttering, you’re trying so hard not to cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan nearly screamed as Anakin began thrusting up into him. “Master! Let me cum, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin clicked his tongue. “Oh, I don’t know, Padmé dear, what do you think?” (He said this as though he wasn’t nearing his limit as well.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he’s learned his lesson, hasn’t he? He has permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final shout, Obi Wan came all over his and Anakin’s stomachs, sobbing as Anakin kept drilling his prostate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Padawan. I’m gonna fill you up so good. You want that don’t you? Fuck, I’m cumming!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan had a dopey-cumdrunk smile on his face as he felt that familiar heat spread inside him before he rolled off of his lover, yawning contently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé chuckled. “I think it’s time for us all to sleep.” And she turned off the lamp. A few minutes passed, and she and her husband were nearly asleep when they noticed Obi Wan trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi Wan?” Anakin asked quietly, rolling the older man over. The Jedi master was crying, though he was trying his hardest to stifle it. “Oh, Master, did I go to far again, I’m so sor—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Obi Wan smiled weakly. “I just— I’m happy. My parents didn’t want me, the temple didn’t want me, my Master didn’t want me, but... it’s only recently that someone has wanted me. And seeing you two so happy to have me, even though you have each other... I just... it’s such a surprise to me still.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes were wide. He never knew that his master felt that way. “Obi Wan...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we want you.” Padmé said, reaching over to stroke his hair. “Even most of the senators do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And most of the Jedi.” Anakin added with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan laughed and wiped his eyes. “But they just want me to sleep with them. You two actually enjoy my company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bet your pretty ass we do.” Padmé said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all laughed at that. “We should do this again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we should be more constant than that.” Anakin amended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan paused. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He means that we’d love to have you, you know, with us as a couple. The three of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shock colored Obi Wan’s face, followed by blush, and then a huge beaming smile. “That’d be lovely.” He yawned again. “But for right now, I need to sleep off the pain in my ass.” He took a moment as everyone settled back in bed, Anakin maneuvering the oldest of them into the middle, and very quietly said: “I love you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé and Anakin both hummed sleepily. “We love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos make my day! I’m not really the best at smut, but I tried my best. Love y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>